Serious car accident
by AkaneAkaike
Summary: One day,Usagi saw a depressed Misaki on the street and rushes to him, but got knocke ddown by a car. What happens next?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: One day, Usagi-san saw a depressed misaki on the street and rushed to him, but got knocked down by a car. What happens next?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga of Junjou Romantica.**

**How did this happen:**

At home 

"Am I causing trouble for Usagi-san? He always spends unnecessary money on me… Maybe if I moved house it would be better for the both of us…" thought Misaki on his way back to Usagi's apartment. *Yawns* "Better get some sleep and go out tomorrow to find an apartment." Not long after, Misaki fell into a deep sleep.

Next morning

Misaki woke up extremely early to go in search of a new apartment to live in. He left the house without telling Usagi, just in case he gets stopped. Misaki search from every agent and finally he found an apartment next to school. The rent was reasonable and he could afford it from his part-time job.

"Yes! Finally after hours of searching for an apartment, I can finally put my mind down. So tonight I would sleep without having to worry about anything at all."

The next day

"Ohh…Umm… Usagi-san you don't have to pick me up from school today, I would walk home by myself. Moreover I have lots of homework to do in school so I might be back late." said Misaki.

As Misaki went to take his bag to school, Usagi turned him around and asked him, "Misaki, are you avoiding me?"

"No. Of course not! I just…though that…that if you went to pick me up…it's going to waste your time." Misaki stuttered.

Usagi just stared at Misaki, soften his look, sighed and walked away with a disappointed face. Misaki knew he shouldn't have said all that to Usagi just now and he scolded himself for being such a jerk.

(Misaki's belongings have been packed and delivered to the new apartment which he was leaving for the new apartment today)

Misaki then secretly placed a letter and the spare key of the house on the kitchen table and hurriedly rushed to school.

Usagi was in his room at that point of time because he was angry with Misaki. Usagi thought that Misaki would never defy him or disappoint him, to Usagi , Misaki was a very close and important person to him. Usagi hated to be angry with Misaki so he went down to the living room to apologize to Misaki, but he couldn't find him anywhere. All Usagi found was a letter with the spare key that he gave to Misaki when he first came to live with Usagi. At that moment Usagi knew why Misaki kept telling Usagi that he doesn't have to come and pick Misaki up, it because he doesn't want to let Usagi know that he was going to move to another apartment.

"That stubborn Misaki!" shouts Usagi.

That very afternoon

Misaki went to check out the new apartment that he was moving into. It was much smaller than Usagi's apartment, but it's just enough for Misaki to live in. Misaki slowly unpacked his stuff and stumbled on a suit that Usagi has bought for him, it was Misaki's first suit. Upon seeing the suit, Misaki's face start to heat up and tears rolled down his cheeks. He rubbed the tears away roughly and yelled, "Why must I cry over Usagi? He's a guy and how can I love him? I'm so stupid! I don't want to be gay!"

Misaki stopped unpacking and ran down for a stroll to cool himself down. As he walk down Tokyo, thoughts about Usagi were still harboring in his mind. Misaki didn't even know where he was walking towards or the stares he got from passer-bys. He just wanted to hide from everyone now, the thought was so strong that he didn't look at the traffic and a speeding car was heading straight for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga of Junjou Romantica.**

At that point of time, Usagi ran down the apartment and ran through the streets searching in vain for Misaki. Just at the right moment, Usagi spotted Misaki walking on the street in a daze and just at that point Usagi saw what was about to happen. He ran towards Misaki and pushed him from the speeding car in which knocked into Usagi.

Usagi was thrown several feet from where he got knocked down. Misaki, who just realized what had just happened, ran towards the unconscious Usagi, who was bleeding from his head and bled wherever there was bare skin. All Misaki could do was to cry for Usagi.

"Usagi! Don't leave me! I'm sorry for what I just done to you! I shouldn't have moved to another apartment without telling you! I'm sorry!" yelled Misaki.

Misaki shook Usagi to wake him up but Usagi just lay there limply. Misaki then reach for his hand phone with shaky and bloody fingers, then dialed for an ambulance. He merely told the receiver where the accident was and started sobbing, crying on Usagi, that a group of people had formed to see all the commotion.

"Poor boy must be his brother," said a woman to her friend.

"Poor thing," said others.

As fifteen minutes passed, the ambulance finally arrived. The paramedics took the injured Usagi onto the ambulance with the weak and crying Misaki. Other paramedics were clearing the crowd away. On the ambulance, Misaki was wrapped in a towel and given a bottle of water to drink and calm down, while the paramedics applied pressure on Usagi's wounds to stop them bleeding.

At the hospital

The ambulance arrived at the emergency sector, where doctors and nurses rush to collect patients that need immediate operations on them. Usagi was pushed into the operating room to stitch his wounds back. Misaki was left to stay outside the operating room to wait for the lights on top of the operating room's door to be switched off, which is when Usagi is under a stable condition.

At that point of time, Misaki kept thinking that it was his fault that he caused Usagi to get knocked down by the car and was almost on the verge of tears, when the lights on top of the door switched off. Misaki stood up and rushed to the doctor that just came out from the operating room.

"How is Usami-san?! Is he okay?! Can I go and see him in the ICU yet?!" Misaki asked hurriedly.

"Yes, he's fine but is still in a coma, so it is best if no one disturbs him while he's asleep." The doctor assured Misaki calmly.

Misaki couldn't wait any longer that he ran all the way towards the room Usagi was recuperating in and burst through the doors.

"Please keep silent as the patient is resting, "the nurse said calmly.

"I'm…soo…sorry," stuttered Misaki.

"We'll leave the two of you here, please take care," said the nurse.

Misaki then placed a chair to Usagi's bedside and sat in it. He stared at Usagi's face for a while and thought about how serious Usagi's wounds were.

"It's my fault! I knew something like that was bound to happen one day! Stupid idiotic me! It's my fault!" Misaki screamed at himself in his mind.

Hot, wet tears started rolling down Misaki's cheeks. Suddenly, he started crying loudly and covered his face in the hospital bed's blanket which Usagi was lying under. After several hours of crying, Misaki fell into a troubled sleep.

The next time that Misaki woke up, it was around eleven o'clock at night. He had no idea what time he fell asleep and how long he slept for. Misaki then heard a loud growling sound coming from who-knows-where and realized it came from his own stomach.

"I better go get some food to eat before I faint from hunger." Misaki mumbled to himself.

As Misaki finished the food and went back to the hospital ward which Usagi was in, Misaki saw that Usagi was stirring.


End file.
